


Whats in a Name?

by Luna_sss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9854648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_sss/pseuds/Luna_sss
Summary: Why?WIP





	1. Chapter 1

Here have about 100 words that go with my mood atm.... I may add more to this I may not Im not to sure I just we have enough apathetic works right?

Harry's name was called. He was the fourth champion. He hadn’t even entered. It was that moment that he started to hate his name. Any name. Boy, Freak, Potter, Harry. All of them brought him attention he didn’t want. He could already feel the weight of the stares. He was once more on an adventure that would mean his life if he didn’t try his hardest. Would he ever have a normal school year? Without bullies, escaped convicts, murderous professors, or a death defying adventure to save the day? He never wanted to save anyone. He couldn’t even save himself.


	2. Chapter 2

When he entered that little room off to the side of the Great Hall he was met with so many more problems accusations and questions but no one would hear his cries of innocence, after all people only saw what they wanted to and to them he was just a mini replica of his father. A father he had never known. Fate was cruel. He would be forced to compete. That night Ron turned on him and Hermione couldn’t decide who she believed more. For a few blissful weeks he was all alone. He could finally think without any interrupts.


End file.
